I'll definitely (not) marry you
by Creepy soul
Summary: You're so rude, so self-centered and so mean. If it weren't because of this stupid arrangement we had never met. The worst part it's that I can't help it but fall in love with you... NanoFate AU. AGE GAP.
1. I'll definitely NOT marry you

**A/N:** Yep I published a new story. Yep it's T rated just to be sure. Will probably change to M though I'm not sure. And yes, again it's an age gap story.

I didn't own Magical girl lyrical Nanoha (unfortunately).

See the end of the chapter for more author notes.

* * *

"One… two… three…" I was looking out the window from inside our family car. I sighed maybe it's time for me to surrender and just accept my destiny. But I refuse! I totally refuse! I want to open this damn door and jump out of the car! But I can't do it because I could die; we are on the highway…

"What are you counting honey?" My mother asked me turning back to look at me.

"I'm just counting all the times you both tricked me to do something I don't want to do!" I shouted back at her. Believe me I don't like to scream to my mom but honestly she at least could have said something instead of going with this fuckin nonsense.

"Don't shout to your mother Nanoha! You know this is for the best!" My father was now shouting at me. Goddamnit! I hate all of this!

"How can I not shout to her or to you when you guys decided that I have to get married?" I really lose my composure right now "And to a stranger!"

"Hold it right there little Nanoha" My father says calmly "It's not a stranger, you guys met when you were ten years old".

"I don't remember! Besides I'm older than this mysterious person for like what… five years?! Ugh! This is so stupid, my friends will call me 'cradle robber' this is unfair!"

"Goddamnit… this'll be a long, long trip…" I hear my mom curse under her breath. Wait! My mom curses? I've never heard her curse before.

Whatever I picked up my earphones and select my favorite album from Nana Mizuki as I close my eyes hoping we'll never get to our destiny.

Well I guess I'll have to explain a few things. Turns out that, ever since I was five I've been told that I have to marry a strange person because of bussines, I mean who the hell would throw her little child like this… wait… now that I think about it my brother Kyouya and my sister Miyuki were in the same situation, the only difference it's that they knew who they were going to marry, unlike me who I don't know shit about this person. Sorry if I'm cursing too much but I'm really pissed.

Anyway what was I saying? Oh right! Well to make this simple I have to marry this stranger for money, you know the business. At least I'm getting married at the age of twenty one unlike my older siblings who got married too youngers. I'm the youngest of my family by the way. I've been informed that the person who I have to marry is a girl named Fate Testarossa a totally stranger and she is five years younger than me. Can you believe that?! I'll be a pedophile the rest of my life! My life is ruined forever!

' _No wait Nanoha, look the bright side of this'_ I thought to myself _'You can control this Testarossa girl because she's younger than you so she must obey you'_ Oh right I'll be the one in control in this arranged relationship I guess it's not that bad after all.

I sighed. Well I hope at least she is beautiful or something like that, I really don't concern about the fact she's a girl. If any, I'm glad she's a girl because we'll never consummate the marriage. _'What a relief…'_

"We're almost there Nanoha" My father announces.

"Yay! I'm so fuckin exited!" I said with clearly sarcasm.

"Language honey, I'm sure you don't want Fate to think bad about you" My mom speaks this time.

"Like I give a sh-" I was about to respond but my mom throw me a death glare and when she does that it's better to shut up.

You know… this whole thing could have been avoided if my best childhood friend Yunno-kun just said he wants to marry me. I mean come on we've been friends forever so I don't worry about marry him it's better than have to marry someone younger than you and being called 'pedo'. But no, Yunno-kun quailed. To make it worse he said to me this morning _'I'm so sorry Nanoha, I wish you luck'_ I mean what the f…

My train of thoughts was cut when I saw the giant mansion in front of us.

"We're here honey" My mother announces.

My mouth is wide open I've never seen a mansion that big before. Fate must be really wealthy, well her family must be.

"Wow! The Testarossa family gained even more money if it's possible to gain even more" I heard my dad saying to my mom, she only nods.

There's a valet at the entrance, my dad hands him the keys of our car to park it. We are dressing formal for this situation. My dad is using a grey tuxedo, my mom a formal white dress and her hair is hanging lose, as for me I'm using a blue formal dress and my usual side ponytail, though I was required to use it. I prefer to use my sneaker, my short jeans and a strap blouse. But no… my mom said I have to give a good impression. I mean who cares I'm going to marry this girl anyway so it doesn't matters.

We enter this enormous mansion I think if I scream there would be an echo. We are greeted by a really beautiful woman with short hair and dressing like a butler I wonder why.

"Good evening I'm Linith the house keeper of the Testarossa family and also Fate's tutor as a way to speak" She giggles a little. "So tell me… who is the person that is going to take away my precious Fate?" She looks at me and registers me from head to toes.

"Umm…" I raise my hand "It's me I'm Nanoha Takamachi, it's a pleasure to meet you" I said sheepishly.

"Oh sweetheart do not worry about being so formal with me, save it for when you meet Precia-sama, the Harlaown family and the Yagami family" She just says so casual that I… wait what?! There will be more people?! Nobody told me about it.

"We thought this was an arrangement between the Testarossa family and us" My father tells Linith-san.

"Indeed it is between the two families, but the Yagami's and Harlaown's wanted to meet the person who will try to tame Fate"

Okay… now I'm a bit nervous about meeting Fate…

"I see… well then let's not keep them waiting anymore" My mom cheerily says.

"Sure, follow me" Linith-san said and started to walk, we followed her. I want to take a good look to this huge mansion but I can't, I want to explore it but I can't, this is so frustrating…

We walk in the long corridors; I take a look to the paintings hanging in the walls. I noticed that there is no pictures around, unlike in my house.

"Here we are" Linith-san announces as we are now standing in front of a big wooden door.

She opens the door and we made our way in. Inside the room there are four persons. I can see an old man with grey hair, a tall beautiful woman with umm… well I don't know how to describe her hair is like green but no so I'll just say that woman is pretty damn beautiful she's dressing with a military-like suit just like the old man. On the other hand I catch another tall woman with purple hair dressing with a formal black dress and finally I see a young blonde woman dressed with a black suit, it consists in a black skirt, black jacket, high heels that make her look even taller than I'm guessing she is, black stockings, and to complete the combo she's dressing a white shirt with a tiny yellow tie-like thing and her hair is tied into a low bow. Damn… she's so damn gorgeous I bet that's Fate, at least I hope she is.

"Finally you arrived" The purple haired woman speaks "We were waiting for you for about an hour" She scolds us.

"Yeah sorry… there was traffic" My father says apologetically while scratching the back of her neck.

"Precia don't talk like that to them, after all little Nanoha is going to be your daughter in law" The military-like woman tells her. Damn she's so beautiful and looks really kind.

The purple haired woman rolls her eyes and says "Being punctual it's really important in this family I hope it doesn't repeats again" She says looking at us.

"Right" We said in unison.

"Anyways let's introduce ourselves shall we? I'm Precia Testarossa" The woman says simply and clean. Oh my god she must be the mother of my future wife.

"I'm Lindy Harlaown a family friend" Finally I know the name of the beautiful woman.

"My name is Gil Graham; I'm here in representation of the Yagami family. You can say I'm their tutor" The old man says smiling at us.

I see the young blonde looking at us, more precisely at me, she still hasn't introduced herself.

"W-Well I guess you guys already know us" My dad said to them… wait… My dad just stuttered?! Well come to think about it I'll stutter too if everyone in the room were looking at me like if I were a freak… wait… actually they ARE really looking at us, but focusing more on me. Jesus I need to talk and stop diverting my glances between the blonde and the rest of the crew.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi it's a pleasure to meet you" I bowed after introducing myself.

"Aww isn't she cute? She is just so perfect for Fate" Says Lindy-san.

"Of course she must be, otherwise she wouldn't be selected to marry my child" Precia responds to Lindy-san.

"Now, now Precia-san don't scare the poor girl and let your daughter introduce herself" The old man says. I kinda like this old man I bet he's like those grandpa's who likes to tell stories about war and stuff sitting in front of the chimney.

Finally the young blonde rises from her spot in the couch and approaches me. God she is so gorgeous I catch her eyes, they're burgundy but they look a bit sad. From this moment I swear to myself I'll make those eyes bright with joy.

She extends her hand in front of me as she says "I'm Fate Testarossa"

So this is Fate, my Fate, with her high heels she looks a lot taller than me. I took her hand in mine and we shake our hands. I know that I can love this girl; she looks so confident, so graceful and so kind. All I can think is that she must be an angel, looking so pure nothing evil.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fate I hope we could get alo-" I couldn't finish my sentence because she interrupted me.

"You're way too old, more than I expected" She says dry and simple.

"What?"

"See my point, you're so old that you're going deft" She says now smirking.

"Excuse me what did you say?" I ask her. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE looks like they want to laugh, except for my parents and Precia who looks like she wants to murder Fate.

"I say you are too old to be compromised to someone like me" I can feel a vein popping out from my brow.

"I think I'm pretty young, the problem here it's that you're even more younger than me" I tell her trying to calm the things a little.

"No, I'm okay. The problem here it's that you're too old for me. Go and get someone your age cradle robber" She says in a monotone. I reached my limit I'm supposed to get married to this rude girl? Hell no I'm not marrying her.

"And I'm supposed to marry a child like you? Go and ask someone to change your diapers you little baby!" I replied to her, but I immediately regret it. I can see my father looking at me with a death glare, I don't know if my mother wants to laugh, cry or scream at me and Precia-san looks like she wants to kill me and Fate.

"Aww didn't I told you Precia?" Lindy-san intervenes "This girl is just so perfect for Fate" Lindy-san now laughs a little.

"Younger people this days… honestly it's a good thing I didn't bring Hayate with me, otherwise she and Fate will be teasing poor Nanoha-san no end" Gil-san says.

All of this happened while I was still in the staring contest with Fate. Suddenly she approaches more to me and whispers in my ear "I don't want to marry you and I swear I'll make your life miserably if we get married" She says with a cold tone.

"I said the same to you; I refuse to marry someone so odious like you. I'll definitely not marry you" I respond to her and we continued the staring contest.

Damn this engagement, damn my parents and Fate's parents to arrange all of this, damn this ridiculous huge mansion and damn this Fate Testarossa.

But the worst part is I think I've already fall for Fate, though she has such a shitty personality I think I fall for her. Despite her rude manners, despite everything I think I'm in love. And a small part of my head wants to marry her…

Fuck.

* * *

 **A/N:** And I know some of the people who are reading this will want to kill me or something because I published a new story instead of publishing a new chapter of **"Does it really matters?"** and the worst part it's that I will update this one irregulary just like the other story :D

Something I want to clarify it's that I'm not that good with humor because my humor is black, I'm not confident about writing comedy actually but I'll try my best, if this turns out not being funny I'll kill myself or maybe change the thing (I think that's a better option).

By the way this story will be translated.

That's all, any kind of review are welcome, english it's not my main language. Take care and good luck.

Creepy soul.


	2. The Raccoon and The Saint

**A/N:** I think I'll die from all the things I have to study and I failed two tests, which means I have just one last opportunity to reach the final exam. Still I love university. See the end of the chapter for more author notes.

 **Magical girl lyrical Nanoha does not belongs to me and it will never be, no matter what I'm studying and what I'll work after.**

* * *

"Nanoha-san time to wake up" Linith-san said while entering in my room.

"But it's 7 AM…" I whined I want to sleep more. Does everyone in this house wakes up this early?

"Everyone in this family wakes up at 7 AM Nanoha-san" Linith-san said. Wait did she read my mind or something?!

"Ah… what? What?! Why so early?!"

"Because… I don't even know that myself" She told me with a confused face "Anyways Nanoha-san please get out of your bed otherwise your young prince will be done with breakfast and you won't be able to spend time together"

"Prince? Who?" I asked.

"Fate of course" Linith replied to me with a kind smile on her face. Fate-chan a prince?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! "Now please hurry up or she'll be meaner than ever with you" Linith put a hand on her hip. I know what that means it means that I'm about to get yelled at.

"Right away…" I replied her while yawning. Oh yeah! It's been a week since I started to live with the Testarossa family they said I'll expend my summer living with them so that I can sympathize with Fate before the wedding. Yep the wedding will happen even if I don't want to.

So here I am walking down stairs to the dining room were Fate is. Sigh. I know I already stated that I don't want to marry Fate, she's so mean towards me and she's always treating me like trash. I insist the worst part is that I think I'm really in love with her oh why me? What did I do to deserve this…? _**'Well… you're not a saint yourself Nanoha'**_ A little voice in my head told me… wait what?! _'_ _ **I mean come on Nanoha you tend to curse a lot'**_ Hey! That was because I was pissed ok? It will not repeat again _'_ _ **Yeah but what about that time when you and Yunno burned up the science lab of the school, because you claim you could make a rocket-like-thing, hell! you even called it starlight breaker or something like that!'**_ You know what? I'm not talking to you anymore _**'But…'**_ Nope shut up!

What was I saying? Oh right I'm living with Fate and her mother now, my parents went back home and I'm left alone here with no friends, no one of my age and Fate is such a bi- _**'See my point?'**_ Came the annoying voice again. I m-mean bad person who makes me prefer being in a bed full of nails than talk to her.

I'm dressed with my usual style, which consist in, my white and blue sneakers, my short jeans, a strap pink shirt and my side ponytail. I'm determined to not let the rich people take away my style. No sir! I'll remain being me till the end! I shouted to however would be listening.

"You are late" Said a stern voice to me. More precisely Precia-san's stern voice.

"I think the concept of being late it's-" I was interrupted by Precia-san.

"You are late, don't discuss it with me" She said and then… took a look at me from head to toes, I always feel her eyes registering me, though she always do it. Fate on the other hand just throws a quick glare at me and laughed a little under her breath… is she laughing at me?!

"Mother" Fate spoke, oww I can't help it but I love the way her voice sound "I think you should stop tormenting her and let her take a seat" Wait does Fate just defended me? She tried to help me? There's definitely something suspicious about that, where's the venomous comment where's th- "You know old people can't take standing on their foots forever" And there it is! Hooray. Then Fate looked at me and threw me an amused look. But immediately diverted her attention to the newspaper she was reading. She looks like a little business woman and she looks so hot with the black suit she's dressing… wait why a suit? Never mind I'm still standing in the middle of the dining room, I want to have breakfast!

"You are right Fate, where are my manners? Please Nanoha-san take a sit, besides I'm already leaving" I took a sit beside Fate and Linith-san came and handed me a cup of tea well at least I can have a normal family breakf- wait what?! Precia-san leaves?! Why? Where? When will she return?! I'll be left alone here with Fate?! God! Why you hate me so much?!

"Where are you going this time mother?" Fate asks her without lifting her head to look at her mother. _'Wow she really is rude; she doesn't even look at her mother who's leaving. Heaven knows for how many time'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm going to France for business, you know to make more money" I think you guys have enough money to feed a whole country…

"Of course I just wanted to know where you are going this time" Fate responds her.

"Anyway I'm leaving" Precia-san announces and then turned to speak to Linith-san "Linith you are in charge of the house" Then she pointed at me and Fate "And prevent those two from doing inappropriate things before marriage" She said firmly, I blushed furiously and take a look at Fate who doesn't even flinched at the comment.

Precia-san made her way out of the house and Linith-san followed after her, leaving me and Fate alones in the kitchen. Well since I'll have to marry her anyways it's better to try to calm things between us a little.

"So…" I began "Does your mother leaves often?" I asked her.

"Do you care about that?" She replied coldly at me.

"W-Well I just want to know if you spend most of the time alone in this mansion" I really want to know if I'm going to be alone with Fate often or what.

"Looks like you woke up very talkative huh?" This time at least she deigned to look at me for briefly 5 seconds to then keep reading the newspaper.

"Well I'm trying to look the bright side to this situation since you and I will have to get married anyw-" Why I'm always being cut?! Why?!

"I bet you didn't have too many people to talk with back at the nursing home" Why does she always… ALWAYS! Have to say such means things to me? I'm just five years older than her…

"Hey I was trying to be nice!" I pouted. Miraculously that made her stop completely reading the newspaper and look at me fully.

"You're right I'm sorry, you're not that old for being in a nursing home" Wow that was fast. I guess she finally learned th- "So I guess you didn't talk to anyone in the jail huh? I mean you're a pedophile so…" Oh go to he-… whatever!

"You know what? I'm done with this. Go and pick another person to insult I'm tired of this!" I stood up and made my way out of the kitchen. I entered my room but then I suddenly remembered one thing. "I didn't eat my breakfast! Nooo!" I shouted hard. Why me? This is all Fate's fault. It's her fault for being so mean to me and so sexy. Wait no I mean… ugh who am I kidding? She's so gorgeous I think I'll pass out.

I heard a knock at my door "Nanoha-san? I'm Linith I brought you your breakfast" Linith you're an angel!

"Sure come in, come in" She entered my room bringing a plate with tea, orange juice, pancakes and cereal. This looks so delicious. I started to eat right away. Linith-san smiled.

"Is there anything more you need Nanoha-san?" She asked me.

"Umm… no I don't think so…" Yeah maybe you can tell me why Fate is so mean with me.

"Are you sure you don't want to know something about Fate-chan? I mean she's your future wife" I choked. Seriously I'm starting to think that Linith-san really can read minds. I looked at her with surprise; she just giggled a little, grabbed a chair and took a sit in front of me.

"Well first of all I want to know why-" But the bell door ringing interrupted me… WHY THE HELL I'M ALWAYS BEING INTERRUPTED!

"Sorry Nanoha-san, we'll talk later. In the meantime finish your breakfast please" Linith-san politely said and then made her way out of my room.

I guess this will be a way too long period of time living here. I wonder for how long Precia-san is going to be in France? I finished my breakfast just in time because I heard a knock in my door; I stood up and went to open it. Surprisingly it was Fate.

"What is it?" I asked her. She just looked at me with her serious face.

"I need you to come downstairs with me now" She said and I followed her.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you need me?" I asked her I mean… in one instant she treats me like if I were turd and the next she needs me.

"There's someone who wants to meet you so I got no other option. Believe me, the last thing I want it's to spend time with you" She coldly told me without even look at me. Well I'm walking behind her anyway but still…

"Who?" I asked but realization hit me when I remembered I'm dressing way too informal, since all of her friends must be rich "Wait Fate I'm not wearing appropriately!"

"Don't worry even if you look like a stripper they won't care, besides after this meeting it's probably that we'll go for a boat ride" Oh my gosh a boat ride?! I've never been in a boat! This is so exciting! Wait… did Fate said I look like a stripper?! That's so rude! Well it could have been worst.

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked her beginning to get angry.

"Just what I meant, you look like a stripper… an old one though"

"You little brat!" I shouted her. Honestly can't we have any civilized conversation for once?!

"Actually I think you look more like a hooker but I've better keep that to myself" Then she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me grinning mischievously "Ups… did I say that out loud?"

I remained angry in silent for the rest of the walk to the backyard because I know if I replied we'll be in a no ending discussion. When we got there I saw two figures sitting around a table, as we approached they stood up. I distinguish a tall blonde woman and a shorter woman beside her with dark brown hair. When we arrived the table I noticed that the both of them have blue eyes. _'Well now that's a coincidence…'_ I thought to myself.

"Hello~ I'm Hayate Yagami" Said the shorter woman with dark brown hair. She was wearing shorts color beige, a white T-shirt and brown sandals. Also she looks like a raccoon. Well Yunno-kun looks like a ferret though. Then she pointed to the blonde next to her who was wearing a yellow skirt, a light blue blouse and white sandals. "This is my wonderful wife Carim Gracia" The blonde woman bowed I did it too because of respect of course… wait… her wife?! I'll ask later because they are looking at me, why's that… oh! Right! I haven't introduced myself.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi" I said sheepishly. Fate just huffed. I looked at her with a face that says 'what did I do wrong this time'. But she just shrugged it off.

"It is a real pleasure to finally meet you Takamachi-san" Said politely Carim-san. By the way she talks she reminds me of a saint.

"P-Please Nanoha is fine" I told them.

"Well then in that case I'll call you Nanoha-chan. Is that okay with you?" Asked me Hayate-chan.

"S-Sure why not?"

"Awesome!" The short woman said, then looked at Fate "Fate-chan your future wife rocks!"

"You like her? Then she's yours… keep her as a pet" Fate said. Honestly this child!

"Now, now" Started Carim-san "There's no need to be so rude with your future wife Fate-san"

"Carim-san I remember clearly saying that I don't want to get married, especially if I have to marry an old woman like her" That's it I felt two veins popping out of my brow.

"Who do you think you are calling old?!" I shouted and then I wounded an arm around Fate's neck and started to bump her head. I forgot that Hayate-chan and Carim-san were watching but in that moment I was super concentrated on bumping Fate's head.

"Ow, ow! Stop it!" Fate pleaded. Oh yeah I'm in charge of the situation now.

"Apologize to me then!"

"Whaaat? No way!"

"I won't stop then!"

"Ow! Ok ok I'm sorry!" Fate finally apologized to me and I released my grip on her neck. She adjusted her suit and her hair.

"Well… what do we learn?" I asked her smiling victoriously.

"That you're a dangerous old grandma"

"Great now we ca- WHAT?!" I shouted and just when I was about to start the little fight with Fate again, Hayate-chan started laughing.

"Honestly guys… you're too much… too much…" Hayate said in between laughs. Even Carim-san was giggling a little! Then Hayate looked at her wife and commented "See Carim? I told you that the future wife of Fate-chan must be stubborn as hell".

"Indeed my love, she is stubborn" Carim-san said while nodding. I must say two things. First yes I'm stubborn and second I was blushing furiously not only for the compliment… that was a compliment right? Also because I just realized that I lose my composure in front of the persons I just met. Oh my god… what do they'll think about me now?!

"Hayate" Fate interrupted my train of thought "Come with me please I need to talk something with you" Hayate nodded and gave Carim-san a peck on the lips which made Carim-san blush a little. Fate looked at me and Carim-san and said "Carim-san I hope you won't get bored talking with Takamachi while you wait for your knight to come back" Well at least she didn't call me 'old' or 'grandma' that's an advance.

"Fate-san please don't be so rude towards your future wife" Carim politely said. I think I like her.

Fate just huffed "I'll think about it maybe" After saying that Fate and Hayate made her way entering the house.

"So… tell me about you Nanoha-san" Carim-san smiled at me.

"Well… to begin with, my family is not rich so I don't know why they arranged this marriage I mean our last name it's not even known" I said a little sad.

"Oh dear that has an explanation but I think I'm not the right person to talk about that with you. The only thing I can say is that it has to do with Fate's father" Carim-san told me. Fate's father? That reminds me I haven't seen him around the mansion.

"Is he traveling?" I asked sheepishly but I also wanted to ask if he's like Fate and Precia-san or if at least he's nice.

"Unfortunately Fate's father and her sister died in a car accident a few years ago" Carim-san told me. She had a sister too?! Poor Fate no wonder why she's the way she is… but that doesn't allows her to treat me like horse sh- _**'Language'**_ The voice in my head appeared. You again? Men leave me alone already!

"Really? Now you really have to tell me about that"

"I'm sorry but I can't like I said before I'm not the right person to talk about that". I sighed. Looks like I have to discover some things by my own then.

"Don't worry I understand. So anyways you and Hayate-chan?" I asked but I think I didn't ask well I just hope she understands me.

"It was an arrangement yes but I'm happy because Hayate is a great person"

"I see… well I wish Fate was more like Hayate then" I said a little disappointed. You know it's sad when the person you love treats you so bad. Sniff.

"But they do have something in common"

"Really?"

"Yes, the age. Hayate is 16 years old just like Fate" Seriously?! Wait… maybe Carim-san it's also younger than me! "And you and I have the same age Nanoha-san. I'm 21 years old"

"Wow and Hayate doesn't tease you about that?" I have to ask because you know.

"Sometimes but nothing compares to the treat Fate gives you" Haha… dammit.

"Nyahaha…" I tried to laugh so that Carim-san won't notice the change of mood "But I'll resist don't worry. If any I'm glad to marry a girl because we won't be able to consummate the marriage, with children I mean" Honestly that's really a relief.

"Who says you won't be able to do that?" Carim-san asked me with a serious look on her eyes.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Fate has an 'extra part' so you guys can totally consummate the marriage" She stated. No f… way!

"Seriously?!" I asked losing my cool. This can't be possible. Why me?! Oh god that's pure irony! This is enough prove that I'm a really bad luck person! Oh why, why the irony!

All of a sudden Carim-san started to laugh. I don't see how this is funny my life is totally ruined now… more than before.

"I'm so sorry Nanoha-san" Carim said while wiping her tears. "Hayate told me it would be funny to tease you like that". Honestly why does everyone like to tease me? I mean do I have some poster in my face that says 'Tease me'? I just want to know why?!

Just when I was internally screaming and cursing my luck Fate and Hayate came back from inside the house. I must say that I was staring like a dumb to Fate because she was now wearing black shorts, a yellow T-shirt and red sneakers. She looks so different from her usual self… with sneakers Fate has my height maybe a little taller but it passes unnoticed.

"Stop staring at me you perv" Perv?! What the hell she'll be my wife in some time. I have my right to look at her!

"Who's looking at you?" I bit back.

"You because you're a pedo" She responded.

"If I were a pedo I wouldn't be interested in you!" That's a lie! I will totally be interested on you!

"Yeah right… anyways we're going to take a ride in Hayate's boat" Fate said. Carim-san and I stood up and we all started to walk towards a car. Wait why?

"How far are we going to go?" I asked Fate even if I know she'll reply harshly at me but I don't care.

"We're going to the lake, it's not too far from here" Surprisingly she replied calmly without being rude.

"Who'll drive?" I asked her since she's being so nice.

"Carim-san since Hayate hasn't has a license yet"

We entered Hayate's car it was a green four-wheel truck, Carim-san sat on the driver sit, Hayate-chan sat beside her, while me and Fate sat together on the back. The trip to the lake was pretty fast and without noticing we were already there.

"Here we are" Announced Hayate-chan "Look over there Nanoha-chan" She pointed to a certain boat "That's my boat" She then came closer to my ear and said "It was a present from Fate-chan when I turned 15 years old". I thought that was pretty kind considering how Fate is.

And then, we entered the boat and spend the whole afternoon on the boat. In the end we returned to the Testarossa mansion and Hayate and Carim said goodbye to us.

"That was so much fun" I commented to Fate.

"Whatever" She responded to me.

"You know… you could try being a little more gentle towards me you know? Since we're going to get married anyway…"

"You know what? You're right" She said and then made her way to her room.

Did I just make an advanced? Fate will start to treat me gently? I knew that I could make her be gentle. I went to my room, put on my pajamas and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely hot _'What the…'_ I opened up my eyes and on my bed there was like twenty blankets! I'm not kidding! To complete the combo there was a heater on my room turned on at full power! What in the world is this?!

I woke up all sweaty and didn't even bother to take a shower because I furiously made my way towards Fate's room to scold her for this!

"Fate! Open the door right now!" I shouted from outside her bedroom.

"Right away" I heard footsteps and the door opened. Damn she looks even hotter in her pajamas…

"What's the meaning of what's in my room?!"

Why? I thought old people needed heat since it looks like they're always feeling cold" She simply responded to me.

"Seriously Fate you're cracking my nerves" I felt like all of my veins popping out from my brow.

"Really? I'm so sorry Takamachi that might be bad for your health. I hope you won't get a heart attack from this" She started to laugh under her breath.

"Fate! I'm dead serious!" I shouted.

"What were we arguing about?" She asked me so calmly all of a sudden.

"Wha… huh?"

"You forgot? See my point you're old, wait if you forgot it does that mean I'm free of guilt" She happily said. This girl! When she's not being rude, she's teasing me!

I opened my mouth to reply to her but I decided not to and made my way to my room again. In there I sat in the bed and started to think about everything and I only get to one conclusion.

I'm a frickin masochist.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was chapter two I repeat I'm not good in comedy or at least I doubt myself a lot with that topic.

For the ones who might be wondering about my other story, don't worry I'm planning on update this weekend or in between the week I can't give a date.

Now time to respond some reviews:

 **Luffy19:** You know I got the one-shots on stand by for the meantime. And Yeah I love the other story too since that's my first one it has a special place in my heart.

 **Fate-chan2015:** Yeah!I have live ten ideas for stories and one-shots and I think my head it's about to explode.

 **Julot:** Thank you very much I'm glad you liked it though I'm not sure if this chapter was funny.

 **Kuraa:** Hahahadon't worry I said I was thinking about making this M rated but I already have an M rated story so I don't know.

 **ditto526:** The language on the first chapter was because she was pissed I don't think it will repeat again (at least not like in the first chapter).

 **Guest:** I'm glad you like it and thanks for saying that I don't suck on comedy like I thought, still I think it's not my strong point.

 **just2think:** After I published this one I thought the same then I scolded myself for that. I don't think I'll be able to update twice a month.

Well that was all thanks again to all the readers and followers, remember english it's not my main language and any kind of review it's welcome.

Take care and good luck.

Creepy soul.


	3. Blackout

**A/N:** Hey there it's me! With a new chapter of I'll definitely (not) marry you. So I've been really busy studying (I'm still on the process of studying). Anyway let's move forward with this chapter, I have to say in my personal opinion I don't think this is as funny as the other ones.

 **Magical girl lyrical Nanoha does not belong to me, it will never, belong to me.**

Important announce: I decided this will not change to M rated, and it's not futa. I have the other one for that, which I'll update... some day.

Anyway enjoy.

See the end of the chapter for more author notes.

* * *

"… _so be careful if you go out to the streets today, it will be a-"_

"… _then he cheated on me with my best male friend!"_

" _You're watching the best music program ever! Now at number 2 we have-"_

" _Mister President Can you tell us about the incident that occurred last week in-"_

" _Oh yeah baby that's right! Give me from behind!"_

"What the hell? Does TV doesn't have anything good anymore?!" I shouted while I was changing the channels on this ridiculous huge television in my room. Honestly I'm starting to get bored around the house since I have no one to talk with, well there's Linith-san but she's always busy and don't even talk about Fate, she doesn't even wants to be near me. Sigh. Why my life has to suck this much? At least it looks like today will be a calm day.

"What's this? Watching porn so early in the morning?" I felt a hand in my shoulder and hot breath in my ear…

"Hyaaaa!" I shouted, jump like 3 meters in the air and fell off the couch. I can feel my heart beating too fast!

"Did I scare you?" Fate asked me. Apparently she managed to enter my room without me noticing it… wait no I mean, I wasn't concentrated on watching porn!

"What do you think?" I threw her a cold glare. I was still on the floor since I was trying to recompose myself from the shock. She just looked at me with her cold burgundy eyes and remained there, standing in the same spot she were when she scared me to death.

"I'm sorry" She said with her stoic and monotone expression- wait what?! Did she just apologize to me?! I'm definitely dreaming this can't be possible!

"H-Huh? You sorry?" I looked up at her dumbfounded. I can't believe she's being this nice, definitely there's some teasing incoming. Wait a minute… I know what's going to happen she'll probably say something related to me being a pedo, a perv or something related to my age I mean honestly I'm not that old!

"Yes, well old people tend to suffer heart attacks you know" She said with her monotone tone "Do you need your pills or something?" I sighed and then slowly stood up to meet her eyes.

"You know… your jokes don't even disturb me anymore" I said calmly to her.

"They're not jokes" She hardens her glare on me "I really do hate you Takamachi. I already tell you I'll make your life miserably if we got married"

"Yeah, yeah right. You have said that so much that it already lost sense" I said while standing to turn off the T.V.

"Whatever. You looked very concentrated watching porn" She threw me an amused look. I blushed furiously.

"H-Hey! I wasn't concentrated watching porn ok?! I was just changing channels and that happens to be there when you entered my room!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah right…" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway I didn't know people your age liked to watch this kind of stuffs" She said with a hint of confuse? Well that's the impression she gave me.

"I read once that women's tend to be more interested in this kind of stuffs around the age of twenty" I told her while fixing my clothes since they were still crumpled.

"Interesting…" She then took out some keys from her pocket. "So… uh… Linith said I have to go to the supermarket and forced me to take you with me".

"Huh? I thought you guys had like tons of servants" I looked confused at her.

"Are you blind or something? The only person that works here is Linith" She threw me a look that says _'Are you serious?'_

"Really?" Wow how the hell I didn't notice? Wait why they don't have more personal? I was about to ask, but she interrupted me.

"If you are wondering why that is. It's because mother says we don't need more personal, it promotes laziness". She said simply.

"Oh I see. Well she got a point there".

"Please get dressed so we can go quickly and come back quickly so I don't have to see your face for the rest of the day". She then proceeded to get out of my room. I put on some clothes. Today I chose my light blue jeans, with my strap pink shirt, my white and blue sneakers and a white jacket since it's a bit chilly outside.

I made my way out of my room and saw Fate at the entrance of the house. I didn't notice the first time that she's dressing casual. She's wearing blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a red hoodie. I came close to her "I'm ready" I told her.

"About time" She said. "You're like a damn turtle. But it's obvious since you're a grandma" She said with her perpetual stoic face.

"I was fast ok" I threw her a harsh look, but she ignored it.

"Just walk to the car" We walked to the garage and when the door opened I saw around 6 cars.

"Wow!" It was the only thing I managed to say, it really impressed me. But then again I remembered they're rich.

"Ok so I'll give you a brief explanation" She pointed a white car. "That one it's a Camaro. That's Linith car". Then she pointed another car, this one was red and beside it there was another one but this one was green. "The red one is a Ford Mustang and the green one it's another Ford Mustang, only that's first generation Mustang. Those are my mother's cars, the green one was a present from my father for their first anniversary".

"Wait! So Linith has a car too?" Fate looked at me raising one of her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Of course she has"

"I was just asking" I felt a little embarrassed for asking. Fate on the other way just rolled her eyes and pointed to a black car.

"And this precious thing is my beloved car" She said really proud. "It's a Ferrari Tes-" I cut her but it wasn't with intention.

"And whose cars are those?" I pointed to the other two cars that were covered. Fate looked at me really upset for interrupting her.

"Those are my father's and sister's cars"

"May I see them?" She just sighed and uncovered them for me. I thought that was one of the few kind things she has done for me. Yes, this and the time we went to the ride boat with Hayate, that time she also was nice to me.

"This" She pointed another black car that looked pretty formal "Is a Mustang. This was my father's car" I noticed a hint of sadness. "And this" Then she pointed to a beautiful orange car "Is a Lamborghini. It was supposed to be my sister's car when she get to the age of driving". She covered them again.

After that we fell into a really awkward silence. I didn't know what to say I felt terrible; this must be so hard for her.

"Umm… thanks for showing me the cars. It was interesting" I tried to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Yeah whatever, let's just go to the supermarket" She got inside her car and motioned me to get inside too. Until a certain topic hit me, she's the one driving?!

"You have a license?!" My screamed question made her jump on her sit.

"What the hell with the scream. Of course I have a license" She looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm 21 and I don't have a license. How come you have a license when you're only 16?!" I can't believe this! I couldn't pass the exams the first two times! And I'm really afraid to fail a third time.

"Well I got the license around at the start of the year". She replied to me with her calm tone "So anyway can I start the car so we can go to buy the things?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Umm s-sure"

"Thank you!" She said with clearly sarcasm.

Apparently the supermarket it's pretty far. We've been for 10 minutes on the road.

"Fate? Can we put some music?" I asked sheepishly. She looked at me very annoyed.

"Fine but don't put the radio. I hate radio stations" She pointed to the glove box and said "There are some disks there. Pick one" I nodded and started to look at them. I saw that most of them were rock from the sixties to the nineties but some disks catch my attention. Oh my god! Those are Nana Mizuki and Tamura Yukari records!

"You like Tamura Yukari and Nana Mizuki?!" I asked excited.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I love them! I have the entire collection!" I chose one of Tamura and put it on the stereo. Fate looked at me with amuse.

"Just don't start singi-" To late I already started.

"Otona ni natte mo, wasure nai my love...meguri aeta hi wo!" I started signing. But she cut the stereo.

"One condition" She pointed at me with her left hand "Do not sing in my car" She took a red light to look straight in my eyes. "Are we clear?"

"Okay" I huffed. She restarted the stereo and I just hummed the song. She looked at me but apparently the huffing didn't upset her. I just sang in my mind.

"We're here" She said entering this huge supermarket. Do rich people have a complex or something? Why always everything is so big! Fate parked the car and motioned me to get out.

"Umm so what are we going to buy?" I asked while picking a shopping cart.

"The typical, some bread, meat, blah blah" She started to walk very fast but I walk fast too.

The supermarket it's so big that someone could get lost and will never be found again. So like that, we started to put the things inside the cart. Fate didn't allowed me to get impressed with the supermarket because she said we have to do this fast. We were on the isle were the candies are and when I was about to ask if I could buy something for me. The lights went down.

D-Did I mention that I'm afraid of dark? No? Well, this is a good moment to say it. I screamed like a mad woman. I felt my legs giving out. Luckily something stopped me from falling. Everything went black. A bright light hit me on the face after a while.

"…u… ay?" I saw a figure trying to say something to me.

"Wha…" I managed to mumble. Then I felt a hit on my cheek, which hurts!

"Are you okay?" It was Fate. When I managed to recover all of my senses I saw where the light that hit my face came from. It was the light of her phone. My head was resting on her red hoodie and I noticed she was wearing a white T-shirt. "Are you okay?" She asked me again.

"Y-Yeah" I managed to reply.

"Thanks god. I thought that I'll have to drag you to the parking lot" She said with her monotone tone.

"What happened?" I asked still lying on the floor with my head on the hoodie.

"They still haven't said anything" She said shrugging.

"I mean, what happened to me"

"Well apparently you fainted? And you fell above me" So Fate's the one who prevented me to fall on the ground. She can be so cute when she wants to. "By the way, please start making some exercise, you're heavy as hell. Why don't you lose some weight?" My smile immediately disappears. Why this girl has to be so mean!

"To our dear costumers" A voice on a speaker started "We are facing some technical problems. Please wait for a little longer".

"That's it?!" I asked very indignant. "What a stupid message!"

"Heh I came here tons of times Takamachi. They are like that" Fate said while dialing something on her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a text to Linith to explain her why we'll be late so she won't start thinking that we're banging in my car" She said simply with her stoic face. I blushed furiously at her statement.

"R-Right" I tried to sit up but I found it impossible. The time passed by very slow, in part because Fate really doesn't talks too much. Not being capable of bearing this silence I spoke. "We should try to know each other a little Fate; we're going to get married eventually". I said firmly.

She sigh a laugh. "There's nothing you can possibly want to know about me. Same for me, I don't want to know anything about you" She coldly said to me. I tried not to look hurt so I picked up all my resolve and continued.

"I do want to know about you"

"Fine. What do you want to know" Wow that was easy.

"What does your mother as a job?" I want to know. Maybe they are like in the godfather? That would be so cool.

"Well she works in-" But she got cut. Seriously! Why the hell everyone gets cut when it's about something important?! God I hate all of this!

"The lights will be restored. Now" And as a miracle the lights came back and everyone on the supermarket started to stand from their spots on the ground like nothing happened. Fate too stood up and motioned me to stand. We paid for the things and the manager gave us an apology. Fate just shrugged it off and we made our way back to the car. I put this time a record from Nana Mizuki and again the trip was in silence.

Once we got back to the mansion. Fate and I unbuckled our seat belts, but before she made her way out of the car I stopped her.

"Thanks" I said avoiding eye contact "For helping me, for not letting my head hit against the floor and for taking me there, even if the lights went off and I blacked out" I felt a light blush on my face. When I met Fate's eyes I saw a hint of sadness. She lowered her head a bit so her bangs where covering her eyes.

"You shouldn't give me the thanks" She coldly said.

"Why not? You did something nice for me".

"Because I hate you" She simply stated.

"You don't hate me, you're just a spoiled child" I smiled defiantly at her.

"What?! I'm not a spoiled child!" She bit back.

"Prove it to me!" I said smiling in amuse.

Without a warning she grabbed me by the collar of my jacket, started to get closer to my face. I can't believe this is happening! Our lips inches apart from each other, she closed her eyes and I closed mine. My face was flushed. My heart was beating fast. Finally I'll be able to kiss her, until now this only has happened in my dreams among other things. I could feel her breathing hitting my face. This is it! I'll finally taste her lips but…

"You guys are back" Linith appeared from nowhere! Her voice startled Fate and made our faces collide against each other. My nose hurts!

"L-Linith!" Fate exclaimed. Her face was as flushed as mine.

"Ugh… did you guys where banging on the back sit? Did I interrupt you? I can come back later if you want" She said with amusement. Then proceeded to open Fate's door and support her on it.

"We were not banging on the back sit!" Fate shouted loudly.

"Calm down kid, I'm just kidding" Linith-san laughed slightly. "I've been waiting for you guys to return" Then she put a serious face "Erio called, Fate" At the mention of that name Fate's face immediately recovered her serious façade.

"What does he want?" She said with an annoyed tone.

"He said he wants to offer a party at his place" Then Linith-san looked at me "It's for Nanoha, to give her welcome to the family". I can perceive a not so friendly aura around this whole party thing.

"We're not family and he knows that" Fate crossed her arms and closed her eyes, like a thinking pose.

"I know, but he wants to do this" Linith-san sighed and then leaned down to put her hand on top of Fate's head "Come on Fate, you can't stay mad at them forever, you know it". Linith-san looked at me with an apologetic smile "At least do it for Nanoha".

"For Nanoha… are you serious?!" Fate looked at Linith with amuse. I don't get really what's going on here but I don't feel like intervening. Unfortunately Linith-san looked at me and then spoke.

"Do you want to go Nanoha?" Damn it Linith! What am I supposed to say! I don't know what the hell is going on here!

"Umm… I… well…" I catch Fate looking at me intently. What should I do?! I looked at her with pleading eyes like saying 'help me'. She just sighed.

"Fine we'll go" She said still looking at me intently "It will be better if we get rid of this faster. Besides I'm guessing Hayate and Carim-san will be there with the entire Yagami family, don't they?" She asked Linith, but keeping the eye contact with me.

"Of course they will" Linith smiled at me and whispered a little 'thank you'. I don't know what did I do but ok. "Fine then!" She clasped her hands together "We'll have to find a very cute and impressive dress for Nanoha". She said smiling and then closed Fate's car door. "You guys can keep banging inside the car" She playfully bowed and made her way inside the mansion. I blushed furiously and Fate looked to the other side, but I saw her ears were red, she's blushing too?!

"Umm so Fate… uh… I don't get quite well what's going on but. You have my support" I reached out for her hand and squeezed it.

"You have no idea what you're getting into" I'm surprised by the fact she didn't tried to remove my hand.

"Is something bad?" I asked shyly.

"Terrible" Then she sighed "Whatever just get out of the car". She made her way out of her car and I do the same. We entered the mansion and went upstairs. All of this happened with a dead silence in between us. When she was about to enter her room I stopped her.

"Fate" She looked at me "I just want you to know that… that…"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That I haven't been doing exercise lately because I was stuck studying like an idiot this last semester! There you have!"

"Huh? O-Okay? What the hell…" She put a dumfounded expression and entered her room.

"I was stuck studying like an idiot this last semester…" I said under my breath in front of my bedroom. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NANOHA TAKAMACHI?!" And I hit my forehead hard against my door. Ugh I'm such an idiot; of all things I could have said to her I said that! Why?! All of a sudden Fate's bedroom door opened.

"By the way Takamachi, you should use some makeup" She was already wearing her pajamas.

I blushed at her statement. "Y-You like girls with makeup?"

"Not really, I'm suggesting it to you so people in the party won't realize you're old"

"Fate!" I was about to enter her bedroom to scold her, but she was faster and closed the door in front of my face.

"My nose!" I shouted. I can't believe I hit my nose again. I hope it's not broken.

"That's plastic surgery for you!" I heard Fate shouting at me from inside her room.

"Shut up! If my nose is broken I'm so going to make you pay for my operation!" I bit back. She opened the door.

"Fine, then I'll pay for the entire Aesthetic surgery" She grinned mischievously.

"Ugh I hate you so much sometimes"

"Same here" She smiled. Well at least I'm capable of making her smile, even if it cost me my nose or my pride.

I sighed heavily and went to my room and locked the door. I'm still wondering how the hell Fate managed to get all the stuff she put inside my bedroom the other night. I mean she must be strong to carry a stove. I turned on the TV and apparently they kept with the pornography on.

"What the hell is wrong with the cable these days…?" I turn the TV off, picked up my reading glasses and started to read my favorite book. After a long time of reading I stretched, put on my pajamas and eased myself in the bed.

"At least I'm getting used to this bed…" I closed my eyes but reopened them immediately. I forgot to get something very important from the supermarket. How could I forget that?!

"I forgot to buy some tampons!"

* * *

 **Missing scene:**

 **The boat ride**

I can't believe I'm on a boat! This is so awesome! I feel like the queen of the world!

"Wow Nanoha-chan calm down a little" Hayate-chan told me "If you want to get excited on a boat at least do it when you see my other boat". She smiled.

"You have another one?!" Oh my god!

"Yup, it's bigger than this; this is the one I use on the lake, the other one I use it on the sea" She looked at Carim-san "When my beautiful wife and I want to get some free time for ourselves and go to the sea to relax and make love passionately" Wow being with Hayate-chan must be- wait… did she just say what I think she say?

"Hayate! Don't give more information than what's necessary" Carim-san scolded her. Yes she said it. I blushed furiously at that statement.

"Whaa? It's only a natural thing. I bet Fate and Nanoha are going to break the bed on their first night as a married couple" Hayate-chan pouted. Wait what?! Breaking the bed?!

"What makes you think I'm going to touch Takamachi, Hayate?" Fate said with her monotone tone.

"I see it in your eyes, you guys are so going to break the bed" Hayate-chan moved her eyebrows up and down slowly.

"Cut it out Hayate" Carim-san intervened.

"Why don't you teach Nanoha to ride the boat?" Fate suggested.

"Uh… sure" Hayate-chan looked at me "Come Nanoha-chan I'll teach you how to drive it.

We made our way to the helm and Hayate-chan started to explain to me how to drive it. After a while I was driving the boat and I couldn't felt happier. I looked at Fate and she was talking with Carim-san. Hayate-chan came closer to them and sat right beside Carim-san and kissed her on the cheek. Aww… I want a love like that. Why can't Fate be a little more like Hayate?

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Fate was beside me.

"I see you learn fast, Takamachi" She said.

"Yeah well… it's not my boat so I have to learn fast".

"Do you want a boat?" She asked me seriously.

"Nyahaha of course but I don't have the money" I smiled a little. I really love the sea it's a shame I'm middle class.

"I'll buy you a boat" She stated. Her serious face never leaved.

"H-Huh? For real?" I asked dumfounded.

"Sure, why not? I'll give you a boat" And then she went back to Hayate-chan and Carim-san. She left me with a blank expression. Does that really happen?! She offered me a boat?! This is the first time she says or does something nice for me!

"Okay Nanoha-chan, time to go back" Hayate-chan motioned me to stop driving and then she turned and drove the boat to where it was parked.

The only thing I can say is… I knew Fate had a good side on her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that's all for this chapter. Let's go with some review time.

 **Fate-chan2015:** Well thank you I try to be funny :D but I'm too serious as a person.

 **Kuraa:** Hayate has to be the teaser, even if it's through Carim haha.

 **SkyWing:** I said at the beggining of this chapter that no, Fate's not futa in this one. The other story I'll update it soon I hope.

 **Julot:** Haha don't worry it happens.

 **Guest:** Thank you :D. Nanoha is not that old to feel 'hot' haha. Hmm releasing an ova... I'll think about it, but I won't promise anything.

So that's all. I'll try to update more and sooner but I won't make any promise.

Thanks, good luck and take care.

Creepy soul.


	4. Like a lady, really

**A/N:** Hey there it's me, Mari- I mean Creepy soul. Darn... it's been a long time since I last updated and I hate to bring bad news with this update... I'm no longer going to continue this story because I feel this one doesn't have potential also because I got bored of writing.

Nah I'm just kidding, the truth is I'm going to take a looooong time before I manage to update again because I just restarted university (F***). I'm going to give the same news on my other story anyway (I'll try to update that one too before tests starts).

Also I almost die today in the subway because I was running late and the doors started to close so I ran and entered the subway car but the doors closed around my backpack *insta panic* but the doors didn't fully trapped it so I was set free, though everyone on the subway looked at me. Anyway at the end I didn't even had classes! Why university, WHY?!

PS: Imagine that dress Nanoha bought's in this chapter (Fate's bought for Nanoha, cof cof) as the one she was using in that mission in StrikerS in hotel... Augustia I think was the name? In that hotel, we cool?

Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and see the end of it for more author notes.

 **Magical girl lyrical Nanoha does not belong to me, just the plot, the computer (that I paid... at least the first installment...). But the thing is that MGLN it's not mine!**

* * *

"Come on Fate-chan, it's not like this is a torture." Hayate-chan was reprimanding Fate.

"Hayate, this is so stupid. We've been here on this store for like 2 hours and we still can't find a damn dress!" Fate bit back and sat on a chair, crossed one leg and supports her left elbow on the arm rest.

"But…"

"No buts!"

Carim-san and I sighed; we've been looking for a dress for me, for the party that Erio-san is offering in about three days.

Linith-san said we should take Carim-san and Hayate-chan. Carim-san's a very classy woman so she knows tons about how to dress and all that. Hayate came because she's her wife, and Fate came because… I don't need to say why.

"Try this one Nanoha-san," Carim-san handed me a black dress with long sleeves. "The weather it's starting to get a little cold so the dress will have to have long sleeves." I just nodded.

I have no idea about formal dresses or any of this. My world is so different from Fate's…

I put on the dress and get out of the fitting room. Carim-san motioned me to turn on my heels to see how it looked on me. I catch Fate staring intently at me… damn she's so hot.

"So what do you think? How do I look?" I asked Fate with hoping eyes.

"Doesn't suit you." She said with amuse.

Carim-san sighed and handed me another dress. This was white. "Try this one."

I entered the fitting room again and put the dress on. When I came out of it I asked Fate the same question.

"You look awful." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes. After a while of this I became tired.

"You know what? I'm done!" I shouted and made my way out of the store. I walked as far as I could.

I sighed again. It's time for me to face it; I don't belong to this world. This is my parents fault for arranging this marriage with a rich family, its Yunno-kun's fault too for not helping me and it's my fault for falling in love with Fate. I continued walking aimlessly until I found a bench to sit down. I took out my phone and my headphones, put one of Tamura Yukari albums and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder… "Please don't steal anything from me!" I shouted making all the people to look at me.

"Chill out, why the hell you always scream when I made my appearance?" It was Fate, looking at me with an amused face.

"F-Fate! You scared me half to death!" I threw her an indignant look.

"Just half? Damn I promise to try harder next time, so I really kill you then."

"Ugh! You're so impossible!" I felt two veins popping out from my temple.

"Yeah well, you're not the easiest person either." She sat beside me. "Anyway, Hayate and Carim-san are looking for you; I'll send them a text to notice them where we can meet." She starts typing on her phone.

"Fate?" She looks up to meet my eyes, her stoic face present. I don't know why, but every time I look at her eyes I feel like drowning in a pool, I don't know, must be love.

"What?"

"Can I ask who Erio-san is?" She sighs heavily and looks intently at my eyes.

"He's… how can I say it… he is a family friend."

"So he is someone close to you?"

"Not really." Then everything fell into silence again. I started to fidget with my fingers before she continued speaking. "He used to be a junior in my father's enterprise, working there just as a favor for the Mondial family."

"So he is old?"

"Umm… not that much… he must be around thirty or something like that," she stopped thoughtfully and then added. "Caro-san, her wife, she's around… 25 if I'm not mistaken."

"Hmm… I see…" I tried to picture this Erio guy on my mind. But then I remembered something.

"Fate!" I shouted making again all the people look at me, even Fate jumped in her spot on the bench.

"Stop shouting you look like a crazy woman." She said calmly but I started to panic.

"I still don't have a proper dress and it's late already!"

"Calm down, Carim-san texted me back and said she found the perfect dress for you." She stood up and started to walk.

"W-Wait for me," I interlocked our arms. She looked at me with a confused face. "I-If we're going to this party, at least we have to pretend that we get along well." I blushed.

"Whatever." We walked like this until we meet Hayate-chan and Carim-san, outside of another dress store.

"Finally you guys arrived," Hayate-chan happily said until she looked at our arms. "Oh! I see you guys were flirting." She looked at Carim-san. "Maybe we should let them flirt a little more before we buy the dress? My love?" I blushed furiously at her statement.

"My thought is exactly the same, my darling." The hell?! The both of them are teasing us?!

"Shut up Hayate before I turn you into a stuffed raccoon." Fate threw her a hard glare.

"I was just playing, oh my god. Do you have to be so grumpy all the time?" Hayate pouted. Carim-san sighed and motioned us to get into the store.

"… So I was thinking that you should wear something that… how you say it… oh yeah! Reflects your personality." Carim-san smiled and one of the sellers on the store handed her a box.

"We were about to give up." Hayate-chan came closer to her wife. "And we found this!" She helped Carim-san to open the box. Inside there was a beautiful strap pink dress. _Strap?_

"Uh… but Carim-san this is a strap one." I looked at her curiously. "You said I should use one with long sleeves…"

"Don't worry about that, I already thought everything." Carim-san said very proudly. "I bought you a shawl!" The same seller came closer to her and handed me a little box.

"The hell is a shawl?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know what a shawl is, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate-chan asked me with an amused face.

"Uh… no," I sheepishly replied.

"Why this doesn't surprise me at all?" Fate sighed.

"Well sorry for not knowing everything and not have born rich!" I frowned angrily at Fate.

"Whatever, just open the box and discover a whole new world." Fate said with amusement.

I threw her a hard look before opening the box. Inside there was this scarf like thing, it was thin and very large. The color was light pink, it's supposed to match my dress, I guess.

"So? What do you think?" Carim-san asked me.

"It's… very pretty? I guess?"

"You guess?!" Hayate-chan said loudly. "Girl that shawl was expensive as hell and the only thing you said is 'I guess'?"

"I don't know I've never seen something like this, I mean yeah I've seen some in the magazines and T.V. but never the real thing."

Carim-san and Hayate-chan set themselves into a soft giggling. I blushed.

"Anyways are we ready with this thing?" Fate said with exasperation.

"Nope, Nanoha-chan has still to try on the dress." Hayate-chan replied her.

"Damn!" Fate huffed and took a sit on a chair nearby.

"Alright Nanoha-san, go inside the fitting room, we'll wait for you and make sure Fate-san doesn't run away." Carim-san handed me the dress and winked. "Oh right! Let your hair hang lose, it will suit you better."

"Ok." I entered the fitting room and quickly put on the dress. I must recognize this is the first dress I really, really like.

I went out of the fitting room and everyone inside the store stop their movements. Nobody moved. Not even that guy who was with a child, (that I suppose was his son) moved when the kid ran away from the store. I started to fidget with my fingers, until I catch Fate looking at me. Her face was with that perpetual serious façade, but this time I notice something different, _she's… blushing._ Oh my god! Fate's blushing, slightly but still, she's blushing. I could feel my own cheeks becoming red just at the sight of that!

Luckily, Hayate-chan was the first to break the silence. "Oh my god Nanoha-chan you look gorgeous!" I looked at Carim-san for a second opinion.

"You look fantastic Nanoha-san, I'm sure all the attention will be on you, not only because the party it's for you, but because you'll look astounding." She nods in agreement with Hayate-chan.

"What do you think Fate-chan?" Hayate asks Fate moving her eyebrows up and down.

"She looks presentable," Fate coughs a little. "Well if that's all then let's get out of here."

"Wait! What about the shoes?" Hayate-chan asked.

"You've got to be kidding…" Fate says in an exasperated tone.

"I thought about that too, you guys think I'm useless or what?" Carim-san handed me a box. "I think this is your size, don't ask how I know."

"Okay…" I raised an eyebrow but put on the shoes anyway, to my not so big surprise they were also pink, with not that much of heel. "How do I look now?"

"Perfect," Carim-san says cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Hayate-chan cheers too.

"I'm not giving an opinion again." Fate said with an annoying tone. "Can we go now?"

Carim-san, Hayate-chan and I sighed. "Yes we can," Carim-san said.

We were at the parking lot, Hayate-chan and Fate parked at each other's side as a request from Carim-san. Fate unlocked her car and motioned me to get inside, I was about to do so when Hayate-chan grabbed Fate by the shoulder.

"I have an idea," Hayate-chan smiled widely. "Why don't we go out for lunch?"

"We already skipped lunch thanks to Takamachi." Fate retorted with an annoyed face.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! I suggested go for lunch but you said you didn't wanted to spend too much time in the mall." I pointed at Fate with an accusatory look and pouted.

"Aww come on Fate-chan, let's go out for lunch. I know a really fine place." Hayate-chan put puppy eyes trying to convince Fate.

"You know that doesn't works on me." Fate quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't be like that Fate-san, this past few days must be too stressfull for Nanoha-san so this might be useful for her to relax." Carim-san said with a kind tone.

Indeed these past few days have been way too heavy for me. I have to learn how to walk properly, how to dance a waltz (even though I already knew how to dance). How to eat and many other things that personally, I found unnecessary.

Fate huffed. "Fine let's go," she rolled her eyes and entered the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked Hayate-chan before entering the car.

"To a very special place I found a couple of months ago." Hayate-chan told me from inside her car. "Just follow us."

"Okay?" I entered Fate's car and she started the engine. "Hayate-chan told me to follow her."

"I supposed so," she rolled her eyes again. "I want to go home but instead we're having lunch in one of those weird places Hayate knows." She started to follow Hayate-chan's car.

"I think this might be fun, like an adventure or something like that."

"An adventure, seriously?" She looked at me with an amused face.

"Yeah why not? Cheer up Fate the world doesn't spins around you only, you know?"

"Why are you so excited about this?"

"Because this reminds me of when I was a kid."

"Okay, I won't ask because you'll start talking about your past and all of that stuff. Honestly I don't want to hear it." She focused on the road.

"How rude," I pouted. "I'm telling you anyway."

"Damn it." She huffed. "Okay but I'll pretend I'm not listening."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"You know why." She quirked an eyebrow but kept her eyes on the road.

"Yes but your actions are confusing." I positioned my finger on my chin. "You bought me a boat and paid for all this stuff, so yeah, your actions are confusing me."

"Oh, that. I did that for one reason and one reason only."

"And what that reason might be?"

"Because the more material things I give to you, the more you'll understand that there's nothing in this world that can't be gained by money. What I'm trying to say is that people can be bought if you give them the right things." She said with a half-smile plastered on her face.

My jaw was hanging open. I can't believe what I just heard! "You just not… said something that awful."

"Oh I sure did." She looked at me and gave me a bright smile. "That's people reality; they all surrender to the money. That's the only truth."

"You… you're a bastard. How can you say that?!"

"Why are you so mad? That's the true nature of human being."

"You know what? I don't believe you shit, you're saying that because you want to piss me off, but you won't do it this time." I crossed my arms below my chest and looked out the window. I catch Fate's amused smile from the corner of my eye. _So she really was trying to piss me off._

The rest of the road continued in complete silence in. I didn't want to talk to her because of what she just said and she's definitely not going to talk to me because, well because she doesn't talk to me. Suddenly I felt the car slowing down just in time for Fate to spoke.

"We're here," she said with her calm tone. "I was expecting something a little classier, but knowing Hayate and her weirds trips, this place doesn't surprise me at all."

"This place looks like a brothel…" I said more to myself, but Fate heard me and nodded.

"Indeed, I guess this brings you back some old memories." She said with her mocking tone.

"Yeah and you were the best costumer." I stick my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and huffs a laugh.

"Well what do you guys think?" Hayate-chan appeared from behind us and wounded her left arm around Fate's shoulders and her right arm around my shoulders.

"I hope this is one of your jokes, Hayate." Fate asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nope, this is the right place. Come on, the place is magnificent this is only the surface." Hayate-chan went by her wife's side, took her hand and motioned us to follow them.

"Now this is a real adventure, don't you think?" I asked Fate with a grin.

She sighed. "Whatever, the quick we do this, the quick we'll end." She followed Hayate-chan and Carim-san and I followed her.

When we reached the entrance there was an intercom, so Hayate-chan pressed the button to speak, said some weird words that I assume, were some kind of password. All of the sudden a little door-like opened from below us. There were some stairs that lead us to a basement. It was dark, very dark and we had to walk across a corridor.

"Now," Hayate started. "Are you guys ready to enter this super awesome place? Do you guys have the guts?"

"Just be done with this crap, Hayate." Fate said with an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to put some mystery, you perpetual frowning blonde." Hayate pouted.

"Honey let's just enter, I'm hungry." Carim-san said.

"I'm on for an adventure, so let's go." I cheerfully shouted.

"Alright! That's the spirit Nanoha-chan~" Hayate-chan smiled. "Let's go!" She opened the door in front of us.

When she opened the door I thought that I was out of earth. There were dim lights giving this vibe of being a homely place, the seats were cushions, the tables were low, close to the floor due to the cushions of course.

We walked to a table that was empty and take a sit on the cushions. Hayate and Carim took a sit in front of us, while Fate and I sat next to each other, much to Fate's dislike.

"It looks pretty… decent, to be honest." Fate said with a half-smile.

"See? Is not that bad for your majesty." Hayate grinned.

"Don't worry Fate-san, the first time I came here with Hayate I had the same impression. Actually, I thought we were going to be raped or that someone was going to steal our organs." Carim threw Fate an apologetically smile.

I was about to say something about the place when one of the waitress came to our table to take our orders.

"Hello, may I take your orders?" She asked with a calm voice. She's tall, light brown hair, and looks sporty. She's pretty.

"We haven't decided yet." Fate tells her with an equal calm voice.

"No worries, I'll come back later." The waitress bows and goes to attend another table.

There's nothing about this place that I don't find homely. Even the background music makes you feel comfortable. I think I've heard this music before. I close my eyes to pay more attention to the music. After a while I recognized the song, it's 'My wish My love' from Tamura Yukari. This version of the song is the one without her voice; I haven't been able to get it… should I ask Fate for this version of the song? I smile to myself internally. _I'm pretty sure she can find it if I ask her for it._ My sudden thought makes me open my eyes so fast that it gave me a slight headache.

"Are you okay Nanoha-san?" Carim-san asks me with a concern tone.

"Y-Yeah I was just spacing out, nyahaha." I scratched the back of my head. "Actually I was trying to find what song's the one in the background."

"Is 'My wish my love' from Tamura Yukari." Fate said with her gaze focused on the menu. "It's obvious."

"How did you get it so fast? I'm a big, big fan and it took me a while." I looked at her with my eyes opened in surprise.

"Let me tell you this Nanoha-chan, you're looking at your biggest rival. You see, Fate-chan here knows literally every goddamn song from Tamura Yukari and Mizuki Nana, don't know why she loves them so much though." Hayate says with a finger on her chin. "It's probably because she loves rock and all of that; I just can't picture her hearing something more softly like this."

"Hey! They're not soft, they're awesome!" I stated hitting the table with my fist.

"I'm not saying the opposite, I'm just saying that considering the type of music Fate-chan hears… this is kind of soft, that's all." Hayate shrugged.

"I insist they're not sof—" I got interrupted by a hand covering my mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat here, but Carim-san and I are ready to order." Fate said with an exasperated tone.

"I'm going to call the waitress." Carim raised her hand and gestures the same girl from before to come over here.

"W-Wait I haven't made a decision yet!" I yell under my breath with a preoccupied tone. "And neither Hayate-chan."

"Don't worry about me, my lovey-dovey wife knows what I want." Hayate rubs her nose with Carim's.

"Eehh… no fair!" I pouted. "I haven't even taken a look at the menu."

"Quit with the whining and moaning already!" Fate said more annoyed than before. "I picked something for you and if you don't like it… well that's too bad for you. You'll eat it anyway." The waitress finished attending the other table and came directly to ours.

"Are you guys ready with your orders?"

"Yes," Carim responds. "I want the Bolognese lasagna," then she points to Hayate. "And the vegetarian salad for her."

The waitress writes on her notepad. "Something to drink?"

"A light Coke and a Red Bull."

"Alright," The girl turns to face me and Fate. "And for the other pair?"

"I want the fried chicken with rice and lettuce." Fate said. "And orange juice." Once again the light brunette writes on her notepad.

"And for you?" She asks me with a smile.

"Uh…"

"Bring her the cheese burger with fries and water."

"Right, your orders will be ready in a few minutes." The waitress bows again and disappears inside the kitchen.

I'm stunned; I can only look at Fate with my eyes wide open. How the hell she managed to find out what I wanted?

"Vegetarian salad?" Fate asked Hayate with a mocking tone. "I didn't know you were on diet."

"I'm not; it's just that I like this salad so much. I can't resist it." Hayate smirked.

"And the Red Bull?"

"Are you going to ask me about everything I'm going to eat or drink?" Hayate quirks an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Fate shrugged.

"You're definitely something, I feel sad for Nanoha-chan." She sticks her tongue at Fate.

"Likewise, I feel sorry for Carim-san too."

"Oh Fate-san, Hayate is not _that_ terrible." Carim said laughing under her breath.

"You see, she said not _that_ terrible, which means you are." Fate said with her amusing tone.

"I'm good in bed, that's why I'm not _that_ terrible. Suck on that emo blondie."

"Shut up minion."

"M-Minion?! Why you?!"

And so Hayate-chan and Fate started a little fight. Carim-san sighed and took out her phone. The waitress came back and put our drinks on the table, threw a questioning look at the pair, Carim waved her hand apologetically and the waitress nodded.

I was just laughing internally watching this scene, well that until I felt this rather uncomfortable feeling in my lower half.

"Holly shit!" My curse made Fate, Hayate-chan, Carim-san and even the waitress who came with our orders and was serving them on the table; look at me with intrigued looks.

"Is something the matter?" The waitress asked me.

"Don't mind me," I shrugged it. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Go down the hall and turn to the right, there it is." She gives me an understanding glare, bows once again and makes her way to attend other persons.

"What's wrong Nanoha-san?" Carim-san finally asks me.

"I-I think, my period came down."

"You're prepared… aren't you?" Fate asks me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Umm…" I tried not to move so much. "No," I sheepishly replied. To add more disgrace to the mix, I'm wearing white pants and white panties. Damn this!

"What girl is not prepared for this?!" Fate shouts silently at me.

"Well sorry, it was supposed to come next week, not today." I frowned.

"Now, now girls, let's not fight about this. Luckily for you, I happen to have some tampons inside my purse." Carim winks at me. "The problem's your white clothes though."

"Crap…" Hayate huffs. "Someone can cover you but, I don't think I have something in my car or Carim inside her purse."

Fate sighed. "I have another pair of jeans in the car suitcase." She stood up. "Wait here, but don't complain if it looks loose on you."

"I have my belt so no worries."

"Fine, give me 2 minutes."

With that Fate made her way outside the basement. I smiled fondly, things like this makes me think that she really cares about me, that she might be able to even get to love me.

"Well, will you look at that," Hayate grins. "She's into you."

"Yeah, she totally is." Carim nods.

"Nah, she's doing it because it's an emergency."

"Emergency my ass, she's into you." Hayate repeats.

"Even though I won't be using the same words as my wife, I agree with her. I've never seen her being so considerate to somebody else."

"Really?" I ask surprised. _So I might not be that mistaken._

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around to meet burgundy eyes.

"I have it, let's go." I tried to stand up but Fate put both of her hands on my shoulder keeping me from standing up.

"Fate what the hell?" I asked with an angry tone.

"Don't stand up just yet." I saw her, Hayate and Carim looking in every direction.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're waiting for the best moment for you to stand up; we don't want people to find out." Carim says in a low tone. "Now!" She motioned us to walk to the bathroom. "Here," she hands me her purse. "The tampons are inside the small pocket."

I stood up with a huge blush plastered on my face. Fate was so close to me. When I was on my feet Fate pressed her body even closer to mine, my butt pressed too close to her lower half…

"Umm…" I blushed harder than before. "I don't think is necessary to—"

"Nonsense, this way I'll cover you better."

"O-Okay."

We started to walk towards the bathroom; I felt some curious looks in our direction. People might be thinking we're going to have sex or something.

When we entered Fate disentangled herself from me. "Damn… I hope that stain can be removed."

"Too bad?"

"Yeah…" she huffs a laugh.

"This weren't my favorites, but I still feel the lost. I hope Linith-san can fix it."

The bathroom looks similar to the rest of the restaurant, but it has more lights and the walls are black and white, very psychedelic.

I entered in one of the cabins, take off my pants and hang them on the door. Fate immediately retrieves them from there and handed me her jeans.

I took out of the pocket the box of tampons that Carim-san had on her purse. But before I put the tampon I took off my panties too, just to take a look at the mess…

 _Damn it… I don't think I can use them…_

"Uh… Fate?"

"What?"

"I think we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I think I'll have to go out commando…" I blushed.

"Are you kidding me?" Her tone is not angry. She's laughing. "This is priceless."

"This isn't funny!" I yell, but who am I kidding, I'm laughing too.

"It sure is funny. Alright go all commando I don't care, that pair was for an emergency so its fine."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Why can't you be this kind all the time?"

"Are you finished?"

I huffed and hurry myself up with putting the tampon and Fate's jeans. "Hand me my belt please."

She passes me the belt from above the door and I mutter a little 'thank you'.

When I go out of the cabin, she's leaning against the wall near the exit door. I look at her briefly before washing my hands. Once I'm done she hands me my pants and takes out of one of her back pockets a bag.

"Put that here." I do so and we made our way back to the table.

We returned to the table and just before I could take a sit I tripped, the bag fell to the floor and my underwear came out of it. All the people looking at it and I blushed furiously.

The four of us ate a little fast to get out of there as soon as possible. Hayate-chan paid the bill and gave the waitress a good amount of cash for a tip.

"Well… that was quite the experience." Hayate said once we were out of the building.

"You don't get to see something like that often." Carim politely said, even though I know she's laughing internally.

"Please… can we just try to forget this?" I was still blushing.

"Hell no girl, I'm going to remember this until the end of my days." Hayate-chan says laughing but Carim-san instantly slaps the back of her head.

"Don't pour more salt to the wound Hayate. Nanoha-san must be feeling very ashamed and you're not helping!"

"Oww, I'm sorry."

"Anyways, Nanoha-san I swear to you, nobody's going to remember this the next time we come here."

"Thanks Carim-san, but I just want to go home now."

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the cars. The trip back to Fate's home is even more silent than when we were going to the restaurant. I just want to be a turtle now and hide inside my shell.

"Wow, you're so quiet and I didn't have to ask for it." Fate again with her mocking tone.

"I'm not in the mood Fate."

"Relax Takamachi, it's like Carim-san said, nobody's going to remember this."

"That's not why I'm sad."

"Why then?"

"I'm sad because I ruined the moment and I didn't even get to enjoy my food."

"Oh that… don't worry there'll be other times for us to come here."

"You're being pretty kind to me, what's gotten into you?"

"Well… you just give me the best show ever by showing everyone your underwear and going out all commando." She starts laughing.

"You're the worst," I stick my tongue out at her.

We arrive to her home, but before we could get out of the car Fate's hand stopped me.

"Hey, Takamachi I…" Once again I met her serious burgundy eyes.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing." She looks to the side.

I sighed. "It's Nanoha."

"Huh?"

"Call me Nanoha, not Takamachi. My classmates can call me Takamachi, or my teachers, but I want you to call me Nanoha without an additive."

She smirks. "I'll… think about it, for the party I mean."

"Did you guys were banging in the car?!" Linith-san jumps out of nowhere.

"Oh my god Linith, no! We were not having sex in my fuckin' car!" Fate yells at Linith-san.

"Aww men… you guys are too slow."

"Too bad for you," my future wife gets out of the car.

"Grumpy," Linith says under her breath. "Anyway did you get everything Nanoha-san?" She asked me with a huge smile.

"Yup, sure I did."

"That's good."

"Also I have this," I hand her the bag and she immediately opened it.

"Did you period came down?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Don't worry I can take off the stain." She gave me a reassuring smile that immediately fell when she sees my underwear.

"T-That's—"

"Well… this is and advance." She smiles to herself. "My Fate-chan is growing up."

"No, it's not."

"Fate~ come here we need to talk about safe sex."

W-Wait, Linith-san." I followed her inside the house.

"Also you need an alibi, to explain this to your mother."

"Lin—"

"Also I have to explain this to Nanoha-san's parents, I'll call them first."

"Linith-san nooo!"

Yup, my days in the Testarossa mansion are getting heavier every day.

Wait! I forgot to ask Fate how she knew I wanted the cheese burger!

* * *

 **A/N:** Time for reviews!

 **Fate-cha2015:** Who knows... Fate's weird here haha.

 **SkyWing:** Don't worry about that. I'll try to update the other one soon.

 **jaylesmis:** Thank you :D

 **Kuraa:** Thanks, haha sorry about that.

 **just2think:** Awesome, thank you, in my personal opinion I didn't think the plot was that much of an interesting thing.

 **ChineseGirl101:** Hey, nope I think you didn't leave a review for the other chapters but that's okay, don't worry. Umm... I don't know, I'm thinking about it though, hopefully soon.

.

Sooo~ that was all for today's chapter. I have a question for you guys. Is this story easy to read? I mean do you guys understand everything? Because this story is not being checked by my beta (mostly because I don't want to agobiate them with more stuff). But I want to know.

Anyway thanks for everything as always! Good luck and take care. (:

Follow, favorite, read, review, eat, love pr- wait that's a book.

Creepy soul.


End file.
